Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure
thumb|250pxthumb|left|150px ist die 16. Staffel der Pretty Cure Franchise. Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure wurde erstmals im November 2018 von Toei bestätigt. Star⭐ Twinkle Pretty Cure wird seit dem 3. Februar 2019 ausgestrahlt. Die Motive der Staffel basieren auf Kunst und dem Weltraum. Außerdem nutzen die Pretty Cures die Kräfte der Sternzeichen. Hauptfiguren Pretty Cures der Staffel Maskottchen der Staffel Knot Raider Themen der Staffel : Das erste Opening-Lied, gesungen von Rie Kitagawa. : Das erste Schlusslied, gesungen von Chiaki Yoshitake. : Das zweite Schlusslied, gesungen von Chiaki Yoshitake.}} Story der Staffel thumb|300px Eines Abends, grade als ich die wunderschönen Sternzeichen am Nachthimmel betrachtet habe, kam plötzlich ein Wesen namens "Fluff" zu mir gewarpt! Und nicht nur das; Nicht später fiel eine Rakete auf die Erde, in der das Alien-Mädchen "Lara" und diese Weltraumkreatur "Puruns" saßen! Scheinbar wurden die Zwölf Sternen Prinzessinnen, die im Sternen Palast in der "⭐Sternenhimmel Welt" leben, gefangen genommen..., in die "Princess Star Color Pens" verwandelt und im gesamten Universum verteilt!! Das Verschwinden der Prinzessinnen wird zur Folge haben, dass all die schönen Sterne vom Nachthimmel verschwinden und die Welt von der Dunkelheit heimgesucht wird! Lara, fest an diese Legende des alten Universums glaubend, stieg zusammen mit der Hoffnung tragenden Fluff in die Rakete um die legendären Kriegerinnen Pretty Cure zu finden. Doch plötzlich kam einer derer, die Versuchen das Universum zu kontrollieren und greift sofort die kleine Fluff an.. , in diesem Moment hab ich so sehr daran geglaubt... Das Twinkle Buch... left|300pxEin Star Color Pendant und ein Verwandlungs-Star Color Pen erschien und ehe ich mich versah, wurde ich zu einer Pretty Cure! .. Bitte was?! Um den Schlüssel, der die Sternen Prinzessinnen retten kann zu erhalten, müssen alle Princess Star Color Pens gefunden werden, die im großen Universum verstreut wurden! '' Folgen der Staffel ''Pretty Cure Miracle Universe'' :Siehe Pretty Cure Miracle Universe ist ein Crossover-Film der Staffeln Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, HUGtto! Pretty Cure und KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, der am 16. März 2019 in die japanischen Kinos kommt. Im Film bereisen Hikaru und ihre Freunde, zusammen mit Hana Nono, Saaya Yakushiji, Homare Kagayaki, Emile Aisaki, Ruru Amour, Ichika Usami, Himari Arisugawa, Aoi Tategami, Yukari Kotozume, Akira Kenjou und Ciel Kirahoshi das Universum um den Planeten der Miracle Lights zu besuchen. Doch plötzlich verlieren die Miracle Lights ihre Leuchtkraft und alle Sterne wurden von der Dunkelheit verschlungen. Damit die Welt nicht zu einem pechschwarzen Fleck im Universum wird, vereinigen die 15 Cures ihre Kräfte um jenes Unheil zu kämpfen. ''Die Gefühle enthalten im Lied der Sterne'' thumb|right :Siehe Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Die Gefühle enthalten im Lied der Sterne ist der Kinofilm der Staffel Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, der am 19. Oktober in die Kinos kommen soll. In dem Film treffen Lara und Hikaru auf ein seltsames Lebewesen aus dem Weltraum namens UMA, das sich nur mit Hilfe von Melodien verständigen kann. Noch wissen die beiden nicht, um was es sich bei UMA handelt, jedoch scheinen es die Weltraum Jäger zu wissen, die hinter UMA her sind. Bildergalerie Toeis Veröffentlichung.png|Toeis Veröffentlichung Veröffentlichung auf Asahi.png|Veröffentlichung auf Asahi star twinkle Pretty Cure image with Cosmo.jpg|Eine 5. Cure wurde angekündigt! Scans Star☆Twinkle_Logo_Scan.jpg Du8yKmoUcAAyaL4.jpg StarTwin MagaLeak2.jpg StarTwinPre.jpg Videogalerie thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300 px Einzelnachweise *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/startwinkle_precure/ *https://www.asahi.co.jp/precure/twinkle/index.html Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure